


Worthy of Love

by ReadTheBooks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, IRL Fic, Kinda, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Sickfic, Terminal Illnesses, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, and he is, but it's not all bad!, but like found family yk?, but not in the usual way you know? massive respect for people like this, i just wanted to use that tag, they be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadTheBooks/pseuds/ReadTheBooks
Summary: Of all the things that Wilbur Soot thought he was going to be doing today, sitting on Tommyinnit’s doorstep crying his eyes out was not one of them.Yet here he was.Or, Tommy is very sick, and it's not the type of thing that some painkillers and a good sleep can fix.(“You know, sometimes I think I’m the most selfish person I know.” )
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, haha no romance ever ew
Comments: 14
Kudos: 425





	Worthy of Love

Of all the things that Wilbur Soot thought he was going to be doing today, sitting on Tommyinnit’s doorstep crying his eyes out was not one of them. 

And yet, here he was. 

It was getting darker by the second, and as he wrapped his arms around his legs, he felt more than heard someone settle beside him. He knew who it was, obviously, but he didn’t look up. Perhaps out of some petty sort of anger, or even pride- he had just stopped shaking after all. 

There was a sigh.

“You know, sometimes I think I’m the most selfish person I know.” 

Wilbur curled in on himself. It was a silent request to end the conversation, to stop talking. 

Tommy didn’t stop talking.

“I mean, I’ve had years, at this point, to think about this. It’s followed me all my life. Wherever I go- at school, at the fucking grocery store, it always felt like there was a giant neon green sign that flashed behind me, pointing it out to the whole world as I grew up.”

“You’re still growing up.”

“What?”

Wilbur took a deep breath, unfurling himself to look at the teenager beside him. “You’re 16. You haven’t finished growing up, idiot.”

Tommy smiled. “Right.”

There was a silence, and then- “but you didn’t have that, you know?”

“What, time to grow up? That’s a bit rude.”

“Haha. No. Years. You’ve known for all of, what? An hour? I mean, I never meant for this, I guess. To actually be able to get to know my idols-, to get to know you, really. That’s- that’s insane. I never meant to actually, I don’t know, care?”

Wilbur raised an eyebrow. “But here we are.”

“But here we are.”

Tommy sighed, looking away and biting his lip. “YouTube was… a release, I think. I could go on there, and shout and scream and be happy and no one would be looking at me, counting down an invisible timer. No one would know. No one would have to know. It was... freeing.”

“What changed?”

“What do you mean?”

“Sorry,” Wilbur laughed a bit sadly. A lot of things were sad at the moment. “You used past tense. I just assumed something happened to change that.”

“Oh. And then I met Tubbo, I guess. He was a good thing. He didn’t know anything about my condition, or anything to do with that. He wasn’t my friend in spite of it, or because he had to be. He was just my friend. And I looked at him, and I said to myself “Does he really have to know?” and…”

Tommy shrugged, and looked to the sky, instead of Wilbur’s face. Their shoulder’s brushed together. 

“And then I didn’t tell him.”

Wilbur nodded. “Or us.” He added quietly.

Tommy released a shaky breath. “Yeah.”

Wilbur wanted to be angry. He wanted to scream and rage and yell “It’s not fair!” into the sun, because it wasn’t, and it isn’t, he wanted to sob and shout and give into the hopeless despair that had been curling around his heart since he had driven the 4 hours to Tommy’s house to hear the message, but mostly he just wanted to hug his little brother.

To tell him it would be alright, although it clearly wasn’t.

So he did, curling an arm around him, and feeling vaguely as though it was more for him then Tommy as the blonde buried his head into Wilbur’s shoulders.  
His voice was muffled by Wilbur’s sweater when he spoke next, tightly hugged against his side. 

“When I was born, the doctors told my parent’s I wouldn’t live past my next birthday. I did. When my parents brought me back the next year, the doctors told them I wouldn’t make it to my second.”

He looked up from Wilbur’s sweater, smiling tearily. “I did, obviously.” 

Wilbur laughed wetly as he clutched his little brother in all but name and rocked him slightly. 

“It continued- When I was ten, the doctors said I wouldn’t make it till my thirteenth birthday. I did. When I was thirteen, fifteen- they all told me I wouldn’t survive, to make sure I was aware, and comfortable, and my parents did, but not once did they get it right. All of them got it wrong. Every time.”

Tommy smiled gloomily. “It’s seems only fair that they’d finally be right, after all these years.”

Wilbur made an embarrassingly high keening sound in the back of his throat, and tried to clutch him even closer, if possible.

“God, Toms, don’t- don’t say that. Please.” He practically begged. “You can’t just- just talk like that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, it’s stupid I just-” Wilbur ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

“Too soon?”

“Yeah. It was a little bit of a shock, bud, to get a message from your dad-”

(Not you, Wilbur doesn’t say. Doesn’t want to think about. Because if Tommy’s dad hadn’t texted him, hadn’t contacted him, would Tommy had even told him? Or would he just have disappeared one day, leaving nothing but an old discord account, it’s notifications slowly growing as his friends, as Wilbur, got more and more concerned- well. That’s why Wilbur doesn’t want to think about it.)

“-Saying that I should say goodbye.”

“To be fair,” Tommy said with a small laugh, “I don’t think Dad was expecting you to drive 4 hours to see a teenager.”

Wilbur swallowed, a lump in his throat. “How could I not- it’s you, Toms. You’re my- you’re my brother.”

There was a brief silence as they clung to each other, taking in the fact that they were together, before Tommy spoke softly.

“I didn’t want our second met up to go like this.”

“What?”

“It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you. I mean, you’re… you. But I didn’t want to ruin our next meet up.” Tommy’s voice sounded very small all of a sudden. 

“I didn’t wanna let you down, to be sick-” and here Tommy’s voice became self-depreciating, his shoulders tightening, “the next time we saw each other.”

“I guess I failed pretty badly, huh.”

Wilbur shook his head widely, rebukes ready on his tongue. “No matter what, I think I would’ve been happy to see you.”

He tilted his head to the side, considering.

“Maybe not if you showed up randomly at my door at 3:00 am on a Saturday night. It’s not good for the anxiety, you see.”

(That was a lie. If Tommy had showed up at 3:00 am on a Saturday night, Wilbur would have let him in. No matter what, really. God, this fucking kid had made him soft.)

Tommy smirked, his voice high and mocking. “What, is it past poor Wilby’s bedtime? You gonna kneel over and die of shock too?”

Wilbur rolled his with perhaps more fondness then he would normally admit to. “That’s Phil’s line, idiot. I’m not the one with half my foot in the grave.”

“Fair enough.”

“But Tommy…”

Blonde teenager looked up from where he was, raising an eyebrow at him. “Yeah?”

“You know I love you, right? No matter what.”

Tommy didn’t respond for a bit, his eyes far away and posture small. When he did speak, it was in a tiny voice that would usually get Wilbur ready to beat up whoever had hurt Tommy, no matter how unbelievable it would be from their respective homes.

“Even when I didn’t tell you about it for ages?”

Wilbur smiled at his little brother, not a doubt in his mind. “Even then.” 

Tommy smiled slightly; his face wet with tears.

“I guess I better tell you I love you too, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry writing this fic. They're brothers, your honour.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
